nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:V,/Zombie Perk-a-Cola ideas
Please note that all of these were created by me. A few people on this wiki have taken my ideas and have not given me credit. If you do not believe me, check my page on the call of duty wiki, and click on the pages im following. Burly Brew Burly Brew is a perk inspired by the cut Ascension perk, Tufbrew. It resembles the Call of Duty: Black Ops multiplayer perk, Hardenned Pro. This perk enables the player to run through ﻿a surrounding crowd of zombies easier, much like the Adrenaline Shot in Left 4 Dead 2. It also allows the player to flinch less when hit by a zombie. This perk also allows players to walk through water with ease, however this feature will only be avaiable in Shi No Numa, Call of the Dead, and Shangri-La. This perk will come in great use for players to get cornered or surrounded frequently. This player's color scheme is brown, light brown, and white. The perk will be a dark brown-orange color and taste like beer that has gone flat. Since the perk is very helpful and can be life-saving, it will be reasonably priced at 3500 points. The perk's icon is a human lifting up a zombie with a missing arm and leg and a cracked-open skull. No-Nova Soda No-Nova Soda is a custom Perk-a-Cola that mirrors the multiplayer perk, Tactical Mask in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and/or Gas Mask in World at War. The perk allows the player to have reduced effects from the Nova Six crawlers, such as reduced damage when one explodes, and reduced disorientation from the gas itself. It also makes the gas translucent, enabling the players to see what is past the green fog (powerups, more zombies, ect.).The perk will come in great use for people who use the "Running Around" strategy in Kino der Toten, for crawler zombies are often getting in their way, disorienting them, and occaisionally getting them downed. The perk's color scheme would consist of green, gold-brown, and white. The perk would be a light murky green, as if the perk itself was the gas, and taste like plastic. Since the perk is helpful, but not necesarily essential to survival, it will be priced and 1500 points. The icon is a green gas mask from World at War. Survivor-Soda + Scavenger Soda﻿ Due to Tre Arch's recently added new perk, Mule Kick, I have canceled these Perk-a-Colas, now that it has become reality (Three Guns). I am replacing this perk, along with Scavenger Soda, with a new perk that allows the player to hold 50% more ammuntion- much like Scavenger Soda, but without the game-modifying, Max Ammo cancelling effects. The only thing the new perk will share with this one is the name- Survivor Soda. It is the same color as Scavenger Soda, but with the new name and the World at War Bandolier perk in the center. Hardlimonade- Hardline Soda Hardlimonade, or Hardline Soda, is a perk that has the name of a multiplayer perk, but does not share the same effects. When the player purchases this perk-a-cola, everything will be reduced by 25%: the box, doors, other perks, wall weapons ect. This perk will come in great use for players who have trouble gathering points, players without very good weapons, or players who recently die.﻿ This perk's color scheme would be a bright yellow with a dark, yellow-orange in the center. The perk itself would also be bright yellow, and taste like poorly sugared lemonade. Since the perk is helpful, but not really needed to survive, it would cost 2000 points. The icon is a dollar sign surrounded in yellow-orange, to distinguish it from a fire-sale in the HUD. Fuse Booze Fuse Booze is a Perk-A-Cola with the same effects as Fire-Works from World at War, or Sonic Boom from Modern Warfare. The perk increases explosive damage and Monkey Bomb detonation time, as well as crossbow bolts (upgraded or not). The increased time will draw more zombies, and the increased explosive damage will kill more of the zombies, and cause greater damage to the ones that survived. However, this perk has a negative effect; it will be more difficult to create crawlers. But excluding it's one negative effect, it will help the players with explosives quite a bit, and come in great use if a player is downed. When the monkey is thrown, it will take longer to detonate, giving the revived player and the reviver a few extra seconds to buy a perk and get away. The color scheme is red, gold, yellow, and a bit of white. The perk is scarlett color and tastes like smokey whiskey. The perk will cost 2500 since it increases damage, and will help the players in killing zombies. Martyrni Light Martyrni Light is a perk that slightly resembles Final Stand death streak and Last Stand Pro on Modern Warfare 2 (and Black Ops), and the Back-Ops Perk-A-Cola, PhD Flopper. When the player is downed, he will set off an explosion similar to PhD Flopper's. It also enables the player to throw grenades and special grenades when down, assisting his team mates. If the player is not revived and dies, he will drop four grenades and three special grenades, regardless of whether he used all of them while downed. This perk is quite useful to players who tend to get downed alot, or cannot afford Juggernog after getting downed. It will also assist the other players- now when the player is downed, rather than it being an inconvenience, many zombies are eliminated and the player can now assist his reviver, The perk's color scheme is a dark-deep pink, black, and white. The perk will taste like a Martini and some sort of smokey taste in the background. It costs a mere 1500 points, since it's effects aren't of use until downed. The icon is a martini glass with a grenade, like an olive- however I will soon be replacing it with the World at War Martyrdom icon, with the color scheme. Blade-O-Rade Blade-O-Rade is a perk that is a bit like Commando from Modern Warfare 2. This perk increases melee range, radius, and damage by 25%. The increases range will allow the player to slash a zombies and not get too close ﻿and risk getting downed. The increased radius enables the player to kill multiple zombies with one slash (up to 5 per slash), and the increased damage is self-explanatory. This perk will come in great use for the medic(a player with a pack-a-punched ballistic knife), for he can now defend himself much better with his knife. This perks olor scheme is pale yellow and a dull blue. The drink is a dull blue also and taste like overly cafinated energy drink. The name itself is a joke on Gatorade. this perk will cost 3000 points, since it is quite helpful if a player is out of ammuntion. Reconnai-Shake Reconnai-Shake is a perk that Mostly ressembles Reconnaissance from World at War, even though in most Call of Duty multiplayer the person recieves a mini-map. This perk has the same effects as the description stated above- the player is granted a mini map. However, the map only displays Hell Hounds, no regular zombies. It more importantly shows Perk-A-Colas, traps, doors, weapons, and player locations. This perk will come in good use for players new to maps, or players who simply like situational awareness. The perk's color scheme is dark green, yellow, and pale yellow. The drink itself is also a dark green, and tastes like carrots, since they help your eyes. The perk will cost 1000 points because it is useful to the game play, but innaffective towards fighting the zombie horde. The icon is the unedited Reconnaissance icon. Downer's Delight Downer's Delight (note that I made this Perk-A-Cola, someone else on the wiki made a page on it, but I am the creater) is a perk that was inspired by the Modern Warfare 2 deathstreak, Final Stand. This Perk-A-Cola allows the player to have a non-pistol weapon out when downed, the ability to cycle weapons when downed, and grants him ten more seconds before dying. This perk will come in great use for players that get downed frequently, or for when team mates cannot reach the drinker in a regular bleed-out time (this has happenned to me and my friends so many times). The color scheme is a light green-teal. The perk is the same color as the primary color and tastes like assorted vitamins. Since this perk-a-cola can be life-saving, it will cost 2750 points to purchase. The icon is a person that is downed holding a PM63. Flash-Back Float Flashback Float is a perk that can only be slightly related to the Modern Warfare 2 Copy-Cat deathstreak. When purchased, nothing will really happen- it is upon death when the effects kick in. When the player gets down or dies and if the players make it to the next round, the player will respawn with a weapon and a Perk-A-Cola from before he died. However if he was downed and revived, he will keep only a Perk-A-Cola (it cannot be Flash-Back Float again). When he spawns (if death did occur) or gets revived, the salvaged Perk-A-Cola will be flashing as if it was getting stolen by Space Monkeys in Ascension. The player must run to that Perk-A-Cola and drink it again (for free) before it goes away. This perk will come in use for players who get downed often or die often. The perk's color scheme is orange, yellow, and white. The perk itself is a dark orange color, the the bottle is foaming over. This perk will cause 3000 points, since it can be life saving. Removed Perk-A-Colas Repel Root-Beer *Effects: Sends away zombies for ten seconds from a D-Pad option *Removed: Modified game play too much Quick-Killer Coffee *Effects: Preform several actions faster *Removed: Effects too similar to Speed Cola, although Speed Cola did not offer some of Coffee's effects Shell-Shock Shot *Effects: Absorbs explosive and splash damage *Removed: PhD Flopper does the same thing Survivor Soda *Effects: Carry three weapons *Removed: Tre Arch accepted it- no use to show anymore *Removed: The name is going to be recycled for a "Bandolier" style perk Scavenger Soda *Effects: 50% more ammuntion- resupply everytime 100 zombies are killed *Removed: Resupply effect cancelled out Max Ammo effect and modified gameplay too much. *Removed: Survivor Soda(New) will have the 50% effect on it's own. Category:Blog posts